


Oh, Darling pt. 2

by fuuckya



Series: Oh, Darling. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: kitten!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 for the prompt on kinkmeme:</p>
<p>Okay so louis pays to go to some underground meeting place where he watches hybrid kittens in heat (harry and niall) having sex. Louis ends up getting jealous of niall and wanting to be in his place so he buys harry. Takes him home and has harry fuck him into the matress. Fluffy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Darling pt. 2

Louis finds himself back at Kitten Klub within the next few weeks. Its 2pm on a Saturday afternoon and even the dodgy parts of town look deceivingly nice during the day.

He finally finds the big metal door and lets himself inside, down the rabbit hole and into the small room at the bottom.

The blonde woman is standing there, just like last time, waiting for his arrival.

‘Louis,’ she says, peering at him over the glasses perched on her nose, ‘How are you? I’m Lindsey.’

Louis nods in greeting and shoves his hands in his pockets, nervous.

‘Yeah, Zayn told me,’ he says and adds quickly, ‘thanks for doing this for me.’

Lindsey smiles at him and hands him a stack of papers she had been holding, the top of the first page reads in big black letters: ADOPTION.

‘I owe Zayn anyway,’ she says, removing her glasses, ‘apparently a blowjob in a public bathroom wasn’t enough.’

Louis smiles awkwardly and tries not to think about Zayn’s vivid descriptions of said blowjob.

She studies him for a moment and he stares awkwardly back until she motions towards the papers, 

‘This is standard paperwork for the adoption,’ she explains, ‘why don’t you have a read through while I go get Harry ready? Grant is making sure he has his bath and we’ll bring him right in.’ 

She leaves the room with a loud bang from the metal door and Louis begins to read through the paperwork.

He finds that Harry was sent to them when he was just a child, he is now 18.

Hybrids cannot speak but Harry was taught to understand Basic English. 

Hybrids diet consists of mainly meat products, nothing too complicated as it can be bad for their system.

Monthly check ups are required and Harry is to return here to Kitten Klub when he needs anything medical related. 

The rest is forms for Louis to sign and fill out and – Harry is his.

Lindsey returns right on cue with Harry trailing behind her. He’s clothed this time, wearing black skinny jeans and a white cotton tshirt, his curls and ears hidden under his beanie. His gaze is focused on his feet and Lindsey rubs him softly on the back.

‘Harry is very timid and placid, always has been. Just be soft spoken with him and he’ll be alright,’ Lindsey says and Harry’s gaze flickers when his name is mentioned, ‘also, if you want to give him a command just be firm but not aggressive, Harry has never been difficult, he’s very sweet.’

Louis nods, eyes locked on Harry’s pretty face. 

‘Harry, sweetie,’ she says, and Harry looks at her and then at Louis, ‘this is Louis. You’re going home with him today, okay?’

Harry’s eyes glint with recognition and Louis stretches out his hand for him to take.

‘Hi Harry,’ he says quietly, smiling softly at the boy in front of him, ‘is that okay with you? Would you like to come home with me?’

Harry visibly hesitates before he takes Louis’ hand. His skin is soft and smooth and Louis can feel him shaking. Lindsey steps away and lets Harry go to Louis’ side.

‘There are a few clothes in his backpack and there’s a chicken sandwich in there if he gets hungry,’ she smiles at Harry when he looks over his shoulder at her.

He meows softly and Louis heart skips a beat.

‘It’s okay, honey. You can come back and visit Niall. Go home with Louis for a bit, you’ll be okay.’

Louis leads Harry away after that; his free hand pocketing Lindsey’s number in case he has any questions.

Once outside Louis realises how pliant Harry is as he leads him to his car without any struggles. 

He slowly kicks the engine into life and takes them home. 

~

Once at the apartment he takes Harry inside and, as instructed by his booklet, let’s Harry explore.

Harry is very quiet as he snoops around, tail now free from the confines of his jeans and ears of his beanie.

Louis makes some tea and lets him settle and skips right to the part in the booklet about: SEX.

_‘Hybrids were originally bred as sex slaves and were taught to please their owner on command. These days, Hybrids can be adopted and loved like a house pet and treated as members of the family._

_However, it is not uncommon for buyers to purchase a Hybrid for sexual desires, but also treat them as a loved one._

_-_

_Hybrids do go into heat and it varies from each individual. During periods of heat it is suggested to have a separate room or area for the Hybrid to live, with minimal furniture as they may harm themselves out of desperation._

_It is okay to have sexual intercourse with your Hybrid during heat, but be aware that they are animals, and possess animalistic qualities.’_

Okay, Louis is having flashbacks to Harry being fucked senseless by Niall in the basement of Kitten Klub and he’s getting hard in his pants.

He notices that Harry isn’t in the living room anymore and finds him curled up on his bed looking lost and tired and his boner goes down, just a little.

~

The beginning of their second week together and Harry has settled in nicely.

He’s very cuddly, Louis finds, especially in the evening when they are watching TV. Harry likes to curl up in Louis’ lap and likes it when he scratches behind his left ear. 

Louis has managed to keep himself tame, he’s not sixteen anymore, he can learn to control his dick. 

Well, he can fight the urges to touch, anyway.

Harry is very beautiful, more so up close. He’s really cheeky as well and likes to bite Louis sometimes when they are cuddling in bed. He makes a sort of laughing sound when Louis pouts at him.

Harry also has a very nice cock. 

Louis has to supervise him when he bathes in case he drowns himself or falls trying to get out of the tub. With bathing comes nudity. Bathing also requires washing with a sponge and fuck.

Just.

Fuck.

He knows Harry is a hybrid and knows he likes to fuck and be fucked. His dick gets instantly hard at the thought of it, but he’s a nice, respectable guy and – fuck.

~

Sometime by the end of the second week he cracks. 

He keeps hearing Zayn’s voice in his head saying ‘stop feeling bad about fucking him, he probably wants it more than you anyway,’ and on Saturday night he hears it in person when Zayn takes him to a bar.

He comes home semi-hard because of the anticipation and alcohol in his veins. Zayn’s dictated porn scenarios on the cab ride home didn’t help much either.

Harry is curled up on the couch watching infomercials, he likes when Louis leaves the TV on when he goes out, it keeps him company. 

His head snaps up and ears perk when Louis enters the living room, he smiles and purrs and Louis dick is rubbing awkwardly in his jeans, he can’t control himself.

He doesn’t want to.

‘Harry,’ he says firmly and Harry sits up straight, obedient at the recognition of his tone. ‘Come here, please.’

Harry stands and goes to him immediately, ears still perked and showing no signs of intimidation. 

Just obedience.

It’s fucking hot.

Louis reaches up to scratch behind Harry’s ear and the boy purrs and lets his eyes slip shut. ‘Get on your knees, baby. Please.’

Harry sinks to his knees, folding gracefully on the floor and Louis can’t get his dick out of his jeans fast enough. He steps out of them once they’ve hit the floor; his cock stands proud, flushed and dying to be touched.

He twist Harry’s ear and bumps him on the chin with the head, dabbing him with precum, ‘Go on Harry,’ he says and Harry looks up at him with big, green eyes and slowly opens his mouth.

His tongue is wet and warm and a little rough when he laps at the head, licks at it with kitten licks until Louis’ knees are shaking. He goes to make another command when Harry takes half of his length in his wet mouth, hollows his cheeks and sucks beautifully up the shaft and comes off with an obscene pop. 

His hands comes up to circle the base as he takes him in again, pressing his tongue hard against the throbbing vein on the underside and slides almost all of the way off before sinking almost all the way back down.

Louis moans softly, hand coming to cup the back of Harry’s head in encouragement.

Harry sucks back and slurps noisily as he suckles on the head, taking Louis deep again and bobbing his head with speed, his fist working the bottom half of Louis shaft with little twists. 

Harry’s hands move to grip Louis’ hips, fingers spread wide, digging in hard as he relaxes his throat and takes him deeper. Louis feels Harry’s nose bump his stomach and the muscles, tight and wet, working around the head. 

Harry makes a small gagging sound as he pull off and Louis tugs at his roots to keep him shallow and cums with a loud groan, legs almost giving out.

He watches through blurred vision as Harry sits back on his heels and wipes the back of his mouth with his hand, lips plump and red, smiling up at him like he was proud of his achievements.

Louis should feel bad for cumming so quickly, but he can’t bring himself to care, especially not with Harry on his knees, eyes glinting with mischief, looking uncomfortably hard in his pyjama bottoms.

‘Harry, Up. Come on,’ Louis takes Harry by the hand, soothes his thumb across his soft skin and leads him to the bedroom.

He’s recovered quickly, dick growing stiff again. He turns to Harry and sees him with his hands shamelessly down his pants, stroking with determination.

‘Stop,’ Louis commands, voice firm and Harry immediately halts his movements, hand still in his pants.

Louis steps towards him and kisses him for the first time. Harry’s lips are soft and plump, bright red from sucking his cock. Louis takes Harry’s face in his hands and tilts his head for better access. 

Harry’s tongue is textured and warm and he lets Louis lick into his mouth, tasting himself. Their lips mold together perfectly and Louis pushes against Harry’s body so they are flush together, one hand slipping down to Harry’s lower back to press him impossibly closer.

Harry begins to purr with affection and the vibrations shoot down Louis’ tongue and his dick twitches at the thought of it being around his length instead. He makes a mental note to try that later.

He parts their lips enough to undress himself and then Harry before walking them backwards and pulling Harry on top of him on the bed.

‘You like that Harry?’ he asks, tone soft and voice rough. Harry mewls happily and ducks down to kiss him again, nibbling on his bottom lip just like Louis’ likes and slots in between Louis’ open thighs.

The kiss is sloppy as they rut against each other. Harry is so hard and long, their cocks moving together in a slow, dirty rhythm.

Louis break the kiss and Harry takes the opportunity to nip at Louis’ neck, suck a small mark just to the side of his Adam’s apple. 

‘God, Fuck Harry,’ Louis breathes, reaching down to cup Harry’s little ass, groping him shamelessly and rutting against him, ‘Stop, please,’ he commands, unable to control his voice as the pleasure increases, the command coming out as a whine. Harry stops immediately, hips stilling and looks up at Louis with an inquisitive look.

‘I want you to fuck me, okay?’ Louis says, hips moving with their own accord, sliding wetly against Harry. ‘Please, baby,’ he adds softly, scratching behind Harry’s ear.

Harry mewls and sucks Louis’ ear into his mouth as Louis turns to fumble for the lube and condom in the top drawer. 

Louis groans inwardly as Harry nibbles on his lobe and pushes him off with a strong hand until he is sitting back on his heels between Louis’ thighs. He then rolls the condom onto Harry’s impressive length and slicks him up quickly.

He settles back down and pulls his knees up and motions for Harry to lean over him, kisses him quickly and says, ‘Just be slow, okay,’ and Harry complies.

Louis’ has done this before, he doesn’t need a prep, but Harry is well endowed and it burns a little as he stretches him but Louis likes the feeling. He moans when Harry is finally cradled against him.

He feels full and stretched and wet and fuck he’s wanted this for so long. 

He waits a moment until he’s sure he’s accommodated Harry length. The boy above him is studying his face, lip caught between his teeth and he looks like he might explode if Louis’ doesn’t tell him what to do next.

‘Move, baby.’ He says, and Harry complies.

Harry’s hips drag out slowly and push back in carefully, afraid that Louis will cry out in pain. Louis brings his legs up to wrap around Harry’s hips and says, ‘It’s okay,’ petting Harry sweetly on the cheek.

Harry’s hips pull out slowly and he pushes back in with intention, starting a nice rhythm as he fucks into Louis’ body.

Louis is panting and squirming with each thrust and pulls Harry down to bite his lip, he wants to taste blood and cum and sweat. Harry mewls into his mouth and sucks on his tongue, pulls one of Louis’ knees to his chest and holds it down with his weight.

The angle changes and a burst of pleasure explodes through Louis’ veins and he can’t help but cry out. He clenches, pivots his hips with the thrust and is hit with that wave again as Harry pounds into him.

Harry brings his chest down to meet Louis and buries himself in Louis neck, their bodies writhing together on the bed. Harry’s hips snap harder and Louis whines louder and there is a slap of skin on skin as Harry fucks into him.

Suddenly Harry stops and rolls his hips, Louis' body rocking with each thrust and Harry keeps himself deep and pushes in over and over again. His dick nudges that sweet spot and Louis keens high in this throat. Harry keeps himself there, rolling his hips and nudging them up and hitting Louis’ prostate periodically.

Louis whines loudly with each connection and Harry pulls himself up abruptly, spreads Louis legs wide and keeps him pinned to the bed with a large hand on the inside of each thigh and fucks him hard.

The bed creaks awkwardly as Harry drives into him with force, grunting on each upstroke as he chases his orgasm. 

Louis moans brokenly, something like Harry’s name and fists his shaft, spreading the precum around and twisting at the head, slicking himself with fast strokes. He’s close.

Harry meows aggressively, brow wet with sweat and he stops and nudges Louis, motioning for him to roll over. 

Louis complies and buries his face in the pillows, hair soaking wet and sticking to his face. From this angle it’s awkward to reach his cock so he flattens himself out best he can and rubs himself out on the sheets with each rocking thrust.

He feels Harry scratch down the length of his back, his heightened state makes it feel like electricity buzzing over his skin, he groans and arches his ass higher and he’s so close.

Harry bruises his hips as he pulls him towards each thrust and the fire burns in Louis’ lower stomach and with a choked off moan he cums on the sheets, body convulsing as his orgasm pulses through him. 

Harry makes a low, chesty sound as he fucks Louis through it, Louis’ body clenching and unclenching and he slumps forward over Louis’ back as he cums, hips stuttering as he fills the condom.

He still moves against him as he rides out the pleasure, Louis too exhausted to do anything but lie there and wait until he’s finished and pulled out.

He feels the bed shift as Harry settles back and Louis lifts himself up on jelly arms and turns around to fall into his lap and kiss him.

Their breathing is coming back to normal as they kiss and they stop every so often to pant against each other’s lips. Harry wraps a hand around Louis neck and kisses him deep for a brief moment before he leans back on his hands and looks down at the condom, confused.

Louis helps him remove it gently and ties it up and discards it improperly and falls heavily on his back on the bed.

He’s sweaty and he has fallen into the soiled patch on the bed but he doesn’t mind. He’s too fucked out and blissed out to care.

He watches as Harry crawls up his body, kitten licking at the cum on his belly until he’s all cleaned up and pecks Louis sweetly before curling into his side. Harry’s ears tickle the underneath of Louis’ jaw and he’s tacky with drying sweat but Louis doesn’t care.

He rolls onto his side and buries his nose in Harry’s curls, inhales his smell and wraps around him like an octopus. Harry’s purr erupts deep in his chest and Louis feels warm and lovely.

He pets Harry gently, feels the boy nuzzle deeper into his neck and sighs with content. 

‘You’re a good boy, Harry.’ Louis says, softly, kissing Harry sweetly on the head. ‘I love you.’

Before he falls asleep he reaches blindly behind him to turn off the bedside lamp and wraps Harry up in his arms again. He can’t believe they haven’t done this sooner.

Harry mewls happily and nuzzles him again and Louis thinks it’s his way of saying, ‘thank you, I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone, hope you liked it :)


End file.
